Satan and her Dirty Mistress
by kbecks41319
Summary: Short little ficlets that I do when I get bored. Mostly Meredith & Addison but will contain others. Don't like the pairing? Don't read.
1. Vultures

**AN:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice or any of the characters. This is just for fun.

* * *

><p>"Pete, remove your eyes from my girlfriend's ass or risk the potential harm to your baby-making-parts."<p>

"Really, Addie? World known neonatal surgeon with board certificates in both OBGYN and Maternal and Fetal Medicine and that's the best you got?"

"Shut up, Coop." Addie smacked her hand gently against Pete's cheek, forcing his line of eye sigh away from the woman's backside.

"Addie, if you don't want me looking - you have to make her stop wearing stuff like that when she's here." The alternative medicine doctor licked his lips, forcing himself to look away. "And to stop bending over to help Dell."

"Or you just need to stop perving on my girlfriend," Addie spat back, her eyes lingering for a moment before she forced herself to look away as well. "Or," she mumbled quietly, "I need to tell my girlfriend to stop wearing that."

Naomi smirked as she walk in, leaning against the counter before looking at the three. "Let me guess, Meredith's choice of clothing.. or lack thereof?"

"What about the lack of Meredith's clothing?" Violet questioned as she made her entrance, her eyes quickly scanning the surrounding areas for said woman. "Oh. Right. Well..."

"See, Addie! It's not just me. Violet's staring now." Pete grinned triumphantly, nudging Coop to look at Violet.

"Violet, sweetie, you may want to close your mouth before a fly drops in." Cooper headed for the door, patting his friend on the shoulder as he passed by her.

"That's it, I'm taking my girlfriend home and away from you vultures!" Addison stomped her foot before hurrying out of the kitchen, quickly finding herself next to the source of all the commotion.

"She's so going home to get some," Pete muttered.

"Oh yeah," Violet agreed before grabbing a water from the fridge. "Lucky bitch."


	2. Why Why Why?

**AN:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice or any of the characters. This is just for fun.  
><em>This is set around season 2 of GA, if that helps at all. <em>

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What in the hell do you think you're doing?"<p>

A confounded Meredith looked up, yelping a moment later as she fell backwards onto the bed with her feet tangled in her pants.

"I was taking off my pants to go to sleep, why?"

"I don't think so. Just because Richard thought it would be good for us to go on this thing together, does not mean we're buddies. I do not want to see your panties."

"Addison, seriously? You're an OBGYN!" The blonde stomped her foot, having finally freed it from the deadly trap.

"That doesn't mean I want to see the panties of the woman my husband cheated on me with," the older woman supplied effortlessly as she relaxed on the couch.

A groan came from the bed as she sat up, her eyes immediately finding the other woman. She licked her dry lips as she clasped her hands together, twisting them nervously.

"I didn't know he was married."

"Never said you did."

"Quit acting like I did something wrong here, he should have told me."

"I agree with you on that one," the redhead scoffed.

"Then can you please stop acting like a total bitch to me? I left him alone, I lost any interest in him the moment I laid eyes on you." The blonde's cheeks flushed a light pink, something unnoticed by the woman on the couch.

"You didn't even know who I was yet," Addison replied lazily, sleep taking over her body.

"I meant when you introduced yourself," Meredith amended quickly, pulling her pants back on and buttoning them before pulling her hair back into a sloppy ponytail.

Finally opening her eyes, the redhead took in the blonde and her hasty movements. "What are you doing?"

"I need a drink," was the only short reply as she jumped up and grabbed her purse before starting for the door.

xxx0xxx

Okay, so, drinking...? Probably not her smartest idea. But Meredith Grey had needed a quick exit away from the woman who could very well destroy her.

That's why now, as the bartender - who was very much not Joe and didn't know when to cut her off - was telling her it was last call, she tried her hardest to clear her mind of the feisty redhead up in their hotel room.

Why the Chief had thought it to be best to send them two together on this conference trip was a mystery to her but she felt tiny bubbles of hatred forming for the man. Not because it was Addison. Oh, no. But because of the feelings that wouldn't go away - and were only getting stronger.

Feeling the eyes of the bartender burning holes in the side of her head, she sighed heavily and slid off her stool. Once she was sure she had her footing, she started for the elevators.

Drinking had been a horrible idea.

xxx0xxx

Although her entire body was yelling at her to go to sleep and forget about the intern downstairs, she couldn't. Her mind was running a mile a second, her heart racing in time with it as she connected the dots.

'I lost any interest in him the moment I laid eyes on you.'

Meredith's quick escape made more and more sense as she put all the dots together, her mind running wild at this new information.

Plus, she knew how the blonde got when she drank. She also knew that they were miles away from Joe's bar and that this bartender wouldn't know when to say enough.

A thump at the door jolted her out of her thoughts, her eyes immediately looking for the source of the noise. Hearing Meredith's quiet cursing from outside, she simply frowned and pulled the covers closer to her.

"Stupid idiotic words. Stupid idiotic feelings. Stupid idiotic Chief." The low, whispering voice washed over Addison like a silk sheet, curling her toes. "Surrrrre, let's send Meredith with Addison to a conference miles away from home where there's no one to remind her that this is totally inappropriate thinking."

A pause, another thump, another pause and then the rustle of sheets as the bed sunk in and Addie felt the intern slide in beside her, still whispering to herself.

"Because it's totally normal to have the hots for your ex-boyfriend's wife. Yeah. Totally normal to want to pin her up against the wall while she's talking to a patient because the way she quirks her eyebrow just makes you want t-" A groan escapes the woman beside her, the bed moving again as she starts wiggling.

Before the redhead has time to even comprehend what is going on, Meredith is right beside her and nudging her shoulder - forcing her to 'wake up'.

"Grey, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up." Her voice is no where near sleepy and she knows that if Meredith wasn't completely smashed, she'd know that she had been awake and listening.

"You should divorce Derek," the intern stated simply, her lips lifting in a lazy smile.


	3. Awakening

**AN:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice or any of the characters. This is just for fun.  
><em>Set in season 3, after the Ferry Boat accident. <em>

* * *

><p>Addison sighed as she rested her head against the bed, her hand holding strong to the other woman's hand. She had finally found a moment when the other interns weren't there, thanks to Bailey, and had slipped in. Wiping the stray tears away, she picked her head up slightly.<p>

"We're telling them all when you wake up. It sucks not being able to be with you cause they don't know." Her voice was a horse whisper, her eyes red. "I don't care if Derek gets mad or they look at us weird. We're telling them, Mere. I can't keep leaving your side just because they're here. It's killing me."

A knock at the door had the redhead jerking away from the bed, her hand quickly releasing the hold on the other. When Bailey stuck her head in, Addison sighed and leaned forward again.

"Give me a heart attack why don't ya, Bailey?"

"I was just warning you that they'll be back in about ten minutes, I can't keep them away from her for very long." The resident smiled sadly, leaving just as quickly as she had came.

"Mere, if you can hear me - you need to wake up." Addison moved to place her lips gently against the intern's cheek, lingering there for a moment.

"Holy cow."

Addison's head jerked around, eyes landing on none other than the four she was hiding from.

"Holy cow," Cristina repeated.

"That was hot," Alex smirked.

"Shut it, nimrod." Izzie elbowed him in the stomach before reaching over to push George's mouth close. "You three seriously didn't know?"

"Addie?"

The redhead's eyes jerked away from the four standing in the door, moving to rest at the woman in the bed. Seeing that she was awake and staring at her, a smile lifted her lips and she practically jumped on the bed to take Meredith in her arms.

"If you ever, ever, do that again - I'm going to hurt you." The words came out strangled, her face buried in the blonde hair that she loved so much. Her eyes were shut tight, forgetting all about the others.

"We'll just.. come back." Izzie chirped from the door, physically pushing the other three back out before closing it before them.

"They know?" Meredith's voice was soft, her face still pale as the pillow behind her.

Addison didn't answer, simply staying where she was for a moment and rejoicing in the fact that her girlfriend was not dead. Clearing her throat finally, she pulled back and took Mere's hand in her own.

"They walked in on me kissing your cheek." Biting her bottom lip, she looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry, I know you didn't want to tell them yet."

A tug on her hand had her looking back up, her heart beating wildly. She was ready for the 'get out' or for the 'it's over', instead she got a weak smile.

"It's okay, Addie. It's good they know."

The redhead smiled as she watched the woman for a few minutes, a frown soon coming to her lips as she remembered what else she had to tell her. Sighing quietly, she leaned forward to squeeze the hand she was holding.

"Mer, while they were bringing you bac-"

"My mom died," the intern stated simply.

"Yeah," Addison paused as she studied the other for a moment. "How'd you know?"

Meredith simply shrugged her shoulders, slowly maneuvering herself to one side of the bed before patting the place beside her. "Lay with me?"

Addison's eyes immediately went to the door, obviously worried about who might walk in next.

"If I know Izzie, and I do, she's guarding the door." Meredith gave the attending a pointed look before nodding to the bed.

"She can't keep Bailey or the Chief out. Or Derek." Addison worried her lower lip, nervously glancing at the door every few seconds.

"You're going to chew a hole in your lip." The younger woman pushed herself up into a half sitting position, reaching over to run her finger along Addie's lip. "Plus, Izzie grew up in a trailer park."

Meredith smirked as Addison gave her *that* look before she stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed, slowing moving herself back into the spot that had been cleared.

"I'm positive you'll be the reason for my death," Addie whispered as she gathered the other woman in her arms, pulling her close.

"No dying," Mer shook her head, shifting slightly to get comfortable as she buried her face in Addie's neck. "No one is allowed to die for a very, very long time."

"No dying - check." The redhead smiled softly as she began to run her hand over the intern's back in slow, soft circles. For a while the two were quiet, simply enjoying each other's company without any interruptions.

After a good twenty minutes, Meredith sighed contently as she wrapped her fingers around a lock of the other's hair.

"I love you, Addie," she whispered quietly.


	4. Mark

**AN:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice or any of the characters. This is just for fun.  
><em>Set before Meredith meets Mark, obviously. <em>

* * *

><p>"Mark. Out of the bed, now." Addison pointed towards the door, her other hand firmly on her hip. A giggle behind her had her shooting a glare at the woman who immediately covered her mouth, looking away.<p>

"Awe but Addie. I remember when you used to like coming home to me in bed." The man wiggled his eyebrows, dodging when the redhead threw her pager at him.

"Ah, so this is Mark." The blonde in the corner grinned, looking between the two.

"What are you even doing here?" Addie gave Mark no time to respond, starting to pace the room and glancing at the man who was now standing by her bed like he belonged there.

"Are you kidding me?" Mark smirked as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets, looking from the pacing woman to the other still standing by the door. "As soon as I got word that the lusty intern had shacked up with the ex-wife, I booked the next flight."

This time it was Addie's cell phone that went flying through the air.

"Addison!" This came from the blonde in the corner, her eyes wide as the plastic surgeon just barely dodged the offending object.

"He called you lusty," the redhead pouted.

"I am lusty," Meredith teased with a smile.

"Clear the room, your head's swelling."

"That's it. No sex for you tonight," the intern crossed her arms as she finally relaxed and leaned against the dresser with her hip.

Addison made to cross the room to the other woman when Mark cleared his voice and reminded the two that he was there.

"That is so sickeningly sweet."

With nothing left to throw, Addie simply glared a the man she had once attempted to share a life with.

"Go home, Mark." The redhead crossed her arms as she started to tap her foot, staring the man down.

"But I haven't even seen you kiss yet!" The man in return stomped his foot as he held his ground, refusing to leave just yet.


	5. A Talk

**AN:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice or any of the characters. This is just for fun.  
><em>Set during season 2.. sometime.. <em>

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Meredith Grey! Where the hell are you? Our first day off in weeks and you disappear! Izzie said she saw you run off with Satan."

"Cristina!" The intern scolded the other, her breathing heavy as she twisted in the sheets to get away from the person chasing her. "Don't call her Satan."

"Oh my God. Izzie was right." Cristina's eyes went wide, staring at the blonde mentioned in front of her.

"I was right?" Iz pumped her fist in the air before holding it out to Alex. "Hand it over, bud."

A shriek filled the phone line as Addison disappeared underneath the covers, Meredith's breath hitching.

"Ew. Meredith, please tell me you're no doing the McNasty with Satan while I'm on the phone."

"As much as I would.." She took a deep breath, squirming under the assault of Addie's mouth. "I can't tell you that I'm not doing the McNasty with Satan."

"Hey!" The redhead grumbled, nipping at the intern's hipbone.

"She said it!" Meredith accused, motioning to the phone.

"Mer. Come back to me, Mer." Cristina groaned into the phone, making a face. "Where are you two?"

"Cristi- I don't," she broke off as her eyes rolled back and her body arched, her heart racing.

"Jesus Christ, Addison!" Her voice cracked as she settled back down into bed, looking down at the smirking Attending. Glaring at her, she focused her attention back on the phone. "Cristina, I have to go. Satan needs to have a talk with God."

Without another word, the line disconnected and Cristina was left staring at it blankly. It was quiet in the locker room before she started to make gagging noises, her body shuddering.

"She just hung up on me to make Satan talk to God."


	6. Home

**AN:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice or any of the characters. This is just for fun.  
><em>Set at the end of season 3. <em>

* * *

><p>She's not sure why, or how either - the frenzied ride back was all a blur to her - but she found herself back in Seattle sooner than she had planned. There was no logical reason for her to be hurrying along the parking lot, trying to put herself within the hospital walls sooner rather than later. All she knew was that something in the pit of her stomach, in the depths of her heart, was yelling at her to get back inside Seattle Grace. Now.<p>

It took her seconds to realize what was wrong and why she was here.

The slap seemed to echo through out the hospital as the obviously grieving man yelled something about hiccups, trust and faults. She couldn't be quite sure as her eyes were glued to the woman who looked like she was about to lose all sense of herself.

"I trusted you," the words are half-sobbed, half-whispered to himself as the blonde, holding her cheek, finally turns and makes her exit.

The short struggle with Derek is pitiful, her words obviously cutting him down. At that moment Addison's not sure what she wants to do more - kill the bastard who had just laid a hand on Meredith, offer comforting words to Derek, or run off to find the woman who was obviously in pain.

Images of Meredith clutching her cheek like she had been shot rather than slapped flashes before her eyes and that has her feet in motion.

She's hurrying past her ex-husband, the Chief and Bailey with not even an attempt at explaining her sudden appearance. She doesn't care what they think, or if they find out.

What she does care about she finds sitting in an on-call room, barely holding herself together. Their on-call room.

A soft click of the lock is the only evidence that she enters the room, and even that doesn't startle the intern from her daze. Feeling her heart breaking inside her chest, Addie moves quickly to the blonde's side and lowers herself carefully. It isn't until she rests a hand on Meredith's shoulder does the other woman even let on that she knows she's there, a flinch her response.

"Oh, baby," her voice is a sigh as Mer folds herself into Addie's arms, welcoming her touch.

As she feels the moisture of tears seeping through her shirt, she's suddenly angry with herself. She should have been here, not off in LA. She didn't want to leave, not really. She was happy here - or as happy as she could be while they were hiding what they were from everyone. It had simply been a tempting offer, one she possibly would have jumped on under other circumstances. But she knew where her home was. Her home was here, with the woman in her arms.


	7. Promises

**AN:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice or any of the characters. This is just for fun. Nor do I own the song featured.

* * *

><p><em>I'm coming home, I'm coming home - tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home, I'm coming home - tell the world I'm coming.<em>

"I don't want to do this, Addie. Can't we stay here?"

The blond whined as she felt the older woman pushing against her back, her feet firmly planted in place.

"Mer, we promised Richard that we would go see him when you finished your internship. I am not about to lie to the man who was a better father to me than mine ever was. Are you?"

There was a pause before Meredith stepped away, stomping her foot as her lips formed a pout. "I hate when you're right," she sighed.

"You love it," Addison smirked as she crossed the room to grab her phone and purse. "Come on, the rest of the stuff is in Pete's car and we both know he is not a patient man."

"He shouldn't have agreed to drive us," the pouty woman replied as she grabbed her phone and carry-on bag.

"He's still hoping for a threesome." The redhead chuckled as she opened the front door, waiting patiently for her stubborn girlfriend.

"That little stunt you pulled at the Halloween party probably did not help at all," Meredith rolled her eyes as she slowly made her way out of the door. "I honestly thought we were going to have to drag him out of the house."

"He had that coming, the way he had been staring at you all day." She shuddered as she closed the door and locked it behind them. "You most definitely did not help wearing that sexy little get up. I was ready to shoot the next person who looked at your ass."

"Oh but you could stare at it all day long?" Mer grinned to herself as she hurried down the stairs and over to Pete, giving him a big hug. "Thanks for driving us."

"Thanks for getting Addie away from work for a week or so, she's been driving us all crazy while you've been studying for the exam." Pete winked at the shorter woman, glancing at Addison as she walked towards them with a scowl on her face.

"I wasn't that bad, Pete."

"Right. Why, exactly, do you think we all had so many 'house calls' during that time?"

"You guys were hiding from me? That's not cool at all. I was going out of my min—" A glance at her laughing girlfriend has her cutting off the rest of her sentence. "Next time you get drunk and end up somewhere, don't call me to come help you. Tell Coop the same thing."

With that the redhead crossed the small space to the car and climbed in, leaving Meredith and Pete outside laughing at her.

"She's feisty, I li—"

"We know, Pete, you like feisty." Rolling her eyes, Meredith patted his cheek before heading around to the passenger side as well. "Come on, buddy. The quicker we get this over with, the sooner we can come home."


	8. An Itch

**AN:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice or any of the characters. This is just for fun.  
><em>Set in season 2 after the bomb episode. <em>

* * *

><p>Meredith sighed as she licked her lips, subconsciously rubbing at the cut that graced the right side of her forehead. It itched but every time she went to scratch it, it started to burn like hell and spread pain through her head. So, compromise was made - rubbing.<p>

It's not like she had planned on sticking her hand inside a body to stop a man from bleeding out and just so happen to place it next to a homemade ammunition. She had told Cristina that she had a feeling. A bad feeling. A feeling that meant she needed to stay home and stay in bed.

But that didn't mean a damn thing.

Not when everyone thinks you're hiding from your ex and his wife.

Which, face it - she kinda was but that's not that point.

That point is, the cut itches.

It itches a lot.

"Probably would've been better off letting that damn bomb explode in my hands," she mumbled to herself as she slipped into a supply closet. "Stupid cut wouldn't itch so damn much if I was blown to bits all over the OR walls."

It hit her a moment too late that she wasn't alone in the room.

"Nice outlook there, Grey, probably wouldn't let Chief hear you say that."

The voice of Addison Montgomery-Shepherd floated out of the corner, causing Meredith to jerk around quickly - probably giving herself a bit of whiplash.

"Doctor Montgomery-Shepherd, I didn't know you were in here. Sorry." Her hand immediately went back to her head, rubbing roughly at the cut as her eyes skirted around the room. She did not want to be in here alone with this woman. Not now, not later, not ever.

"You should stop rubbing at that before yo-" The redhead sighed as she watched blood start running from the freshly opened cut. "Open up the wound."

"Shit," Meredith muttered as she touched the blood, bringing it out from her face so she could see it clearly. "Izzie is going to kill me. That's the third time today."

Before she knew what was happening Addison had turned over a bucket and pushed her down on it, standing in front of her with some gauze in one hand and antibacterial gel in the other.

"If you don't let it heal properly, it's going to scar that pretty face of yours." The older doctor murmured quietly, almost to herself, cleaning up the blood and applying the gel.


	9. Looking In

**AN:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice or any of the characters. This is just for fun.

* * *

><p>They don't think we see it. They think we're blind.<p>

Obviously, they're wrong.

It's so.. in our face, in a totally not in our face kinda way.

I mean, they aren't flaunting it. (I wouldn't either if I were in either of their shoes). But they have this.. aura around them. It shines brighter when they come within twenty feet of each other. It gets ten times worse when they're in the same room for a patient or they're working in the OR together.

Talk about sexual tension you can cut with a knife.

We can tell by the way they both freeze up when he's in the room that McDreamy is definitely on the 'need-not-know' list. That's something we can't blame them for.

"Iz, snap out of it."

I jump suddenly, my head jerking around to look at George and Cristina. They're both giving me that look.

"You were doing it again," Cristina points out bluntly.

"Yeah, you were," George mumbles his agreement, shooting a look at the two across the hall.

"It's just.. Who do they think they're kidding? Seriously! It's not like we don't know that Meredith hasn't been coming home at night. We are her room mates. Or did they forget that?"

"They don't even know they're doing it, Iz, you can't fault them for that."

"Oh, yes, I can." I allow my eyes to follow our blond friend, who is leaning in dangerously close to the woman beside her. "George, they need a wake up call."

"Leave them alone, Blondie. I've got a bet going with the nurses how long it's going to take McJackAss to catch on. I've got at least a month, he's so dense."

"I believe you just lost your bet, Crackwhore," Alex grinned wide as he nodded towards the nurses station.

"Oh, shit. Shouldn't we warn her?"

"No way, they want to hide this, let's see them get out of it." I smirk as we all watch Derek cover the floor to the two women, his eyes wide and curious.

"What the hell is this?"

I'm caught between amusement and sympathy at the face Meredith is making as she jumps away from Addison like she's been burned by Satan himself. Sympathy wins out at the look that comes over the redhead's face, sort of between hurt and betrayed. Now I'm sorta wishing we would have warned them.

"D-Derek, hey!" Meredith is stuttering. Mer never stutters. Okay, so, maybe she does when she gets caught but that's usually when she starts rambling and she hasn't yet, so maybe... "What are you doing up here? I thought you had a surgery? I was just talking to Add- Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd about this case we have.."

I zone her out completely, knowing she's only digging the metaphorical hole she's in deeper, and focus on Addison. She's yet spoken a word and her eyes are glued to Meredith. Obviously, she doesn't do so well under pressure either.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Alex mutters, nodding his head towards Mark who is coming around the corner.

"Someone should really go save Meredith," George sighs.

"Mer's a big girl," Cristina quips as she leans forward, trying to listen more carefully.

"I-I should go. Bailey is going to be looking for me and I can not get on her bad side any more than I already am or she's going to have me covered in our patient's intestines again and that's just something I seriously rather not have happen again - if I have the option." Her face is a soft red, her eyes shining brightly as she flashes Addison her famous deer-in-headlights look.

"You finally told him?" Mark's voice is loud, echoing through the hallway. The two women cringe, Meredith freezing immediately.

"You idiot!" Addison finally moves, turning around to slap the back of the plastic surgeons head.

"Told me what?" Derek looks between the two, curiosity and something close to fear radiating off of him in waves.

Now Meredith sighs, her eyes going to the floor before moving herself over to Addison's side. With a quick look shared between the two, they take each other by the hand and turn to look at the neurosurgeon.

"We're dating," Addison states.

"Have been since she served you with divorce papers a month ago," Meredith supplies.

Silence.

I've never liked silence. Whether it was at school when we were taking tests or the few quiet moments after I gave birth before I gave my daughter up.

Silence haunts you to the grave.

Derek is looking back and forth, first between his ex-wife and his ex-girlfriend and the to his ex-best friend, as if asking them to please jump up and say "gotcha!" When that doesn't happen, his mouth drops open slightly.

"Seriously?"


	10. Whipped Cream

**AN:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice or any of the characters. This is just for fun.

* * *

><p>"Meredith! Why is there whipped cream all over the kitchen?"<p>

Izzie's voice floated up the stairs and through the bedroom door, stopping both women in their tracks. Wide eyes found each other's as they listened to the foot steps coming towards them, neither one remembering how to move - or breathe, for that matter.

"I mean, seriously, if you're going to make a mess you could at least clean it up. I know I said I liked to clean when I moved in here but this is pushing it even for yo-"

Her words died off immediately as she opened the door and she looked inside, her cheeks flaring red as her feet rooted to the spot.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd."

Something in the blond's brain must have flickered on as the two in bed covered themselves with the sheet because she averted her eyes quickly to look at the ceiling.

"I didn't know you had company, Mer."

"Izzie."

"Yeah?"

"Get out."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Okay. I'm just gonna.. I forgot something at the hospital."

The door was quickly slammed, hurried footsteps that was shortly followed by the front door slamming as well.

"That was so not how I wanted her to find out," Meredith murmured, brushing kisses down Addison's chest.

"She must not know I signed the divorce papers, she called me Montgomery-Shepherd." Addison, it seemed, was talking to herself as her eyes closed and her toes curled.

"Dr. Montgomery?" Meredith breathed, nipping at the underside of Addie's breast.

"Mmm, what Grey?"

"We're out of whipped cream."


	11. A Good Girlfriend

**AN:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice or any of the characters. This is just for fun.

* * *

><p>"Woman," the word was a growl as the blond stood at the end of the bed. "Get. Out. Of. Bed." Each word was punctuated with a kick to the mattress, hands perched on hips as her lips thinned into a line.<p>

"Go away," came a muffled voice from underneath a pillow, kicking aimlessly in attempt to stop her world from shaking.

"I told you those last ten shots were a bad idea, but nooo, you just had to let McManWhore talk you into a drinking game. Do you not learn, hun? He will win. Every. Time."

"Stop talking, your voice is annoyingly loud."

"Did you just call me annoying?" Mer huffed before jumping onto the bed, crawling to straddle the woman laying before her.

"Not you personally, just your voice." Addie's voice was deeper, her breath hitching in her throat.

"I'm offended." The younger woman grinned as she slowly pulled the sheet lower, wiggling her ass. "I was going to be a good girlfriend and buy you breakfast with some coffee but if my voice is that annoying..."

Quickly the pillow was thrown aside, bright blue eyes looking up at her.

"Coffee?"

Meredith smirked before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the other woman's lips, pulling away before anything could get started.

"You know.." She paused, licking her lips. "I absolutely love your eyes. They're my favorite part about you besides your hands. They're so.." Frowning, she tried her best to realize how to phrase what she wanted to say. "They're like this light blue on the outside and it fades into this light green. It's easy as hell to get lost in them sometimes, like right now, and not even realize that I'm doing i-"

"Darlin', you're rambling." Addison snickered, reaching up to brush a stray hair behind Mer's ear.

"Sorry," the blush that immediately graced her cheeks warmed her to the core as she climbed off Addie and the bed. "Let's go get that coffee."

"You're adorable when you blush," the redhead quipped as she climbed out of bed, immediately clutching her head. "Remind me to kill Mark later."

"Will do," Mer nodded, heading for the door.


	12. Because

**AN:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice or any of the characters. This is just for fun.

* * *

><p>"Meredith, sweetie, come out of there."<p>

"No." The muffled voice of Meredith Grey came from behind the supply closet door.

"Will you at least tell me what's wrong?"

"H-He tried to kiss me," she hissed the last part of the sentence as the door finally creaked open.

"Who did what?" Addison's eyes went wide as she slipped inside the room and closed the door.

"Derek." Mere crossed her arms tightly over her chest, avoiding eye contact with the other woman. "Tried to kiss me. With tongue."

"I'll kill him," the redhead started back for the door, her blue eyes dark with anger.

"Addie," Meredith jumped up and grabbed the other's elbow, turning her around to face her. "You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Cause then he'll know."

"I don't care anymore," Addison pouted. "He's not allowed to kiss you."

The blonde smirked as she studied the woman in front of her, tilting her head as she rested her hands on Addie's hips. "And why is that?"

"Because," she whispered as she moved closer until their bodies were touching. "I'm the only one allowed to do that."

Without another word between the two of them, they came together and met with their lips.


	13. A Morning In The Life Of

**A/N:** Obviously this is set around season 5ish. I kind of took a leap and just went with it. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Get out of bed."<p>

"No."

"Get. Out." Meredith growled as she kicked at the bed, shaking the whole damn thing.

"Stop that," Addison whined as she pulled the covers tightly over her.

"Not until you get up."

"Quit being such a mom."

"Quit being such a teenager."

"I don't like you very much right now," a voice muttered from the bed.

"You sure liked me a hell of a lot last night," the blonde smirked as she shook the bed again, stepping out of the way when a leg kicked out.

The only reply she got was a groan from somewhere underneath the pillow, the body snuggling deeper into the bed. Knowing that they were going to be late for work if they didn't get a move on, she edged her way to the side of the bed and yanked the covers off.

"Meredith Annabelle!" The redhead yelped as she grabbed for the covers, her naked body covering in chill bumps.

"Addison Adrienne." The younger woman moved backwards, heading for the door with the covers draped around her shoulders. "The car is leaving in fifteen minutes, with or without you. Izzie already left so unless you want to ride with Alex, you better come on." She paused for a minute before looking at the bed. "Or you can try to get Amelia up to take you."

With that said she slipped out of the door before closing it behind her and walking down the hallway. banging on Alex's door as she walked by. She made her way down the stairs and over to the living room to throw the covers onto the couch - only to get a muffled complaint from the couch. Stopping immediately, her eyes scanned the area and found Mark sprawled out.

"Seriously?" Meredith shook her head before going over to the couch and shaking the man. "You're going to be late."

"Grey, go away. And keep that girlfriend of yours away too." He pulled the pillow tighter over his head, ignoring the woman who tried to pry it away.

"It's not my fault you two can't drink together. I mean, who even drinks the night before July 4th?" She threw her hands up and stepped back from him, eyeing him carefully to figure out a way to get him up.

"People who can't drink the day of," Addie replied easily as she stepped off the bottom stair, looking like she had just modeled for a magazine. "Mark, get up now."

"Go away, Red."

"Do you want me to go get Amelia?" The redhead propped her hand up on her hip as she stood next to Meredith, a satisfied smirk coming to her lips as the plastic surgeon bolted straight up and looked around.

"That's not funny, Addie. She still jumps on me like we're kids."

"I don't know what you're talking about, old man, I am still a kid." Amelia smirked from the kitchen doorway, wearing nothing but a long t-shirt. "Oh, Meredith, George is sprawled out on the floor of the laundry room. I think Cristina might have poisoned his drinks last night."

"Jeez, is there anybody else here that doesn't live in this house?" Meredith groaned as she headed for the laundry room, shaking her head.

"Your sister is in there with him!" Amelia yelled after her.

Meredith froze where she was, turning to look strangely at the youngest Shepherd with a look that said 'please tell me you're joking'.

"She's the skinny little brown haired thing, right?" The woman shrugged. "She's in there too."

"Please tell me they're wearing clothes," Meredith begged.

All three of the doctors snorted at that, Amelia's eyes going wide as she nodded. "Yeah, they have clothes on."

"Thank God," the blonde muttered as she turned back around and pushed open the door to the laundry room, slamming it against the wall. "Get up! Now! Cristina is going to kill you if you're late, Lexie."

The younger girl jumped, sitting up and looking around as she clutched her head tightly. A string of colorful words left her mouth as she took in her surroundings before looking up at her sister and then at the man she was laying beside. "Crap. George, get up."

Meredith shook her head as she turned around and headed for the kitchen this time, deciding that she needed coffee before she dealt with anything else. Half-way to the coffee pot something popped into her head and she changed her course back to the living room, finding the three talking amongst themselves.

"Please tell me that Sadie is somewhere in that couch with you, Mark."

"Sorry, Grey." Mark shrugged as he patted down the couch, shaking his head. "Not here."

"Did she even make it back from Joe's?" Addie frowned slightly, looking between her girlfriend and Mark.

"She's the one you call Die, right?" Amelia looked to Meredith, making a face when she nodded. "I think I saw her talking to Derek last night."

"Go Derek." The plastic surgeon smirked as the three women gave him a dirty look.

"There went any chance of that threesome you wanted, Sloan." Meredith bit her lip to keep from smiling as she quickly made her way back into the kitchen. Grabbing a coffee mug from the cabinet, she poured her a full cup as she felt arms slip around her waist.

"It's not nice to tease him like that," the redhead murmured in her ear.

"Who said I was teasing?"

A swift elbow to her side stopped the smile that was spreading across her lips, forcing her to put the coffee down before she spilled it over the both of them.

"I did," Addison said as she rested her chin on Meredith's shoulder. "Do you know if Cal made it home last night?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. "I offered to kick Alex out of his room for her but she just had me call her a cab instead, which she ended up sharing with Cristina when you stripped naked in the bedroom."

"She's got to be tired of seeing me naked by now." The redhead scrunched up her face as they heard hurried footsteps on the stairs. "Alex is up."

"About damn time. When did I become the responsible one?" Meredith quirked her eyebrow as she drank over half her cup before turning around in Addie's arms.

"Probably around the same time I turned into a teenager again." Addie leaned in to brush their lips together briefly as the kitchen door slammed open.

"You two really need to soundproof your room," Alex grumbled as he leaned over them to grab the coffee pot.

"Or you could just move out," Meredith offered with a shrug.

"You're not running me off like you did Bambi."

"She didn't run me off," George stumbled over to the kitchen table shortly followed by Lexie, both of them yawning. "This place just got a little crowded."

"A little?" Addison laughed as she untangled herself from Meredith and set about making three cups of coffee.

"Laugh it up and you can all move out and I won't build on to the back of this place," Meredith gave them all a look as she grabbed her coffee and moved out of the way.

"If you let Bambi and Little Grey move in here, you better soundproof their room too. She's got your lungs, Mer." Alex quickly stepped out of the way, ducking around the counter as Meredith threw a dishtowel at him. As he ran out of the kitchen laughing, she turned to stare at the two.

"In the laundry room? Really?" She shook her head as Addison chuckled, taking the two extra coffee cups over to the two who were shocked into silence.

"Here," she offered the cups over as she patted Lexie's shoulder before disappearing out of the kitchen with her own coffee.

"We're leaving in.." She checked her watch before looking back at the two, heading for the door herself. "Three minutes. Get ready and come on or get left."

"I'm rethinking this whole baby thing, Mark. She gets bossy now." Addison sat perched on the arm of the couch, watching Meredith as she came farther into the room, glancing down at Mark beside her with a small grin.

"I noticed that at work the other day. She handed me my ass in front of a patient. It was hot." Mark ducked as Addie swatted at his head, yelping in surprise when Amelia hit him from the other side. "Ah! Tag team. Not cool."

"My mom definitely didn't have this in mind when she left me her house," Meredith muttered to herself as she headed out the door after grabbing her coat and bag.


	14. Baby Name

**A/N:** I have control issues. If I get an idea, I have to go with it. I own not one bit of Grey's.

* * *

><p>"Addison Adrienne, I swear, if you name that poor child after me I will never speak to you again!" Callie stomped her foot, looking at the woman across from her eating lunch.<p>

"Callie, it's not that bad. I actually kinda like it." Addie grinned, taking a bite of salad.

"It is too that bad! Why do you think everyone calls me Callie?"

"You can't tell me that you hate your name."

"I don't hate it," the Latina mumbled. "But you can't name your child that. She'll be tortured endlessly, trust me."

"You turned out okay," Addie reminded her.

"That is so not the point here," Callie groaned as she pushed away her half-eaten sandwich and fries. "Do not make me go to Grey, you know I will."

"Richard sent her home for the day; she almost passed out in surgery." The redhead stuck her tongue out.

"No, Richard did not." Meredith informed her while sitting down, rubbing her swollen stomach. "He tried and failed when I pulled Bailey in for back up."

Addison jumped slightly, turning to look at Meredith before turning to Callie. She looked like a deer in headlights as she turned back and forth between the two.

"Do you know what she's trying to name your kid, Grey?"

"Oh yeah," the blonde rolled her eyes as she stole a fry from Callie's tray. "I already told her no. Don't get me wrong, I love your name but I rather save our daughter that kind of torture through school."

"Thank you," Callie burst out as her hands flew into the air. "Someone who is sensible about this whole thing."

"I kinda sorta don't like your right now," Addison mumbled as she threw a piece of lettuce at her friend across the table.

"You're just mad cause I told on you," Callie pointed out smugly, tossing the lettuce back.

"That's so not the point," the redhead replied as she kicked the Latina under the table.

"Oh my god," Meredith put her face in the palm of her hand. "I married a five year old."


	15. Problem

**A/N:** This is for my Izzie, hope you like it! I own no part of Grey's, sadly.

* * *

><p>"We have a problem," Callie stated as she slammed her chart down beside the resident and took a seat.<p>

"If it's about the apartment, I'll bribe Meredith to clean it." Cristina waved her hand lazily, not looking up from her own chart.

"It's not about the apartment. It's about Meredith." The Ortho surgeon paused for a moment, studying the other woman before continuing. "And Addison."

Cristina looked up suddenly, looking at the other as if she had just announced she was an alien before relief passed across her face. "You've seen it too."

"Can it be more obvious?" Callie rolled her eyes. "I think the only people who haven't noticed are Meredith and Addison."

"McDreamy is totally blind to it too, or else his head would have exploded by now."

"True." Pausing for a minute, the Latina leaned over with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "We have to do something about it."

**xxxxx0xxxxx**

"Dr. Montgomery!" Cristina ran to catch up with the older woman who was heading towards the cafeteria, stumbling to a stop when she stopped abruptly. "Callie needs you."

**xx**

"Grey!" Callie stepped in front of the resident, smiling like she knew something the other didn't. "Cristina needs you."

**xxxxx0xxxxx**

"Why, exactly, is she waiting for me in a supply closet?" Addison's eyebrow shot up as they walked closer to the mentioned place, glancing at the young doctor beside her.

"Said it was personal," Cristina replied shortly. "And really important."

"If it's so important she should've just came and got me herself," the redhead murmured as she stepped into the closet.

"Cristina," Meredith huffed as she came up beside her friend. "What did you want?"

"In here."

Cristina nodded her head to the closet, quickly shoving her friend inside and shutting the door. Callie quickly came out from her hiding place at the nurse's station, moving to the resident's side to help hold the door closed.

**xx**

"What the hell?" Meredith looked around the closet, her eyes landing on Addison as her insides turned.

"You're not Callie," Addison stated.

"Last time I checked."

"Yang said Callie wanted me."

"Callie said Cristina.." She trailed off as something clicked for her, causing her to back up against the door. "Oh."

"What?"

The younger woman shook her head as she turned and knocked on the door, knowing her friend was on the other side. "Cristina, I swear, if you don't let me out I will hunt you down and stab you with a scalpel."

"It's for your own good!"

"Callie?" Addison stepped up to the door, glancing questioningly at the blonde.

"The sexual tension has to stop," Cristina informed them.

The pair turned to look at each other immediately, both sets of eyes wide in surprise. Suddenly Meredith was aware of how close they were, chills dancing down her spine as she fought the urge to move closer.

"This is insane," she muttered as she crossed her arms stubbornly. "You're Derek's ex-wife."

"You're the mistress," Addie informed her as she leaned against the door with her hip.

"It's this hospital, it makes us crazy."

"You're the one who has been undressing me with your eyes all day," the redhead supplied easily.

"Says the one who almost kissed me when they hugged me earlier," Meredith scoffed.

The two locked eyes again, both very much aware of the fact that they had an audience on the other side of the door. Silently agreeing that they didn't care, they both stepped towards each other at the same moment and met in a tangle of arms and lips.

**xx**

Outside the door, Callie and Cristina smirked as they turned their backs to the door and rested against it to keep anyone else out.

"I bet fifty bucks Addie moves back to Seattle within a month," the resident challenged.

"I give it a week," Callie grinned, holding her hand out for the other to shake.


	16. Go Home

**A/N:** I own nothing, except for this crazy brain that keeps me in good supply of ideas~

* * *

><p>"You have to go home."<p>

Addison raised her eyebrow, turning to study the young resident in front of her with curiosity as the words sunk in. Propping her hand up on her hip, she tilted her head and frowned.

"And why should I do that, Yang?" Addie shook her head briefly, ignoring the wisps of hair that tickled her nose. "She's the one who has been acting weird, not me."

"You know, for a world-class neonatal surgeon with board certifications in both Obstetrics and Gynecology and Maternal and Fetal Medicine, you're not that smart."

"I would be offended, if you didn't make it your daily mission to insult me." The redhead rolled her eyes as she grabbed her charts and headed for her office, hoping the other woman got the message and left her alone.

No such luck.

"Addison," she pleaded slightly, a pained expression on her face.

Immediately the older woman turned around, studying her for a moment before sighing and leaning back on her heels. "You never call me that, what's wrong? Is Meredith alright?"

"She's been sleeping with Lexie." She informed the other, as if it was the strangest thing she had ever heard – and it was. "She hasn't touched the bed since you left and I'm over there every morning just to get her to come to work."

"If she wants me to come back, she should talk to me – not you."

"We both know that she won't," Cristina groaned. "She's the girl with abandonment issues and you're the insane person who agreed to never leave. But you left."

"She's been acting extremely weird lately," Addison muttered as she leaned against the wall.

"Are you sure you weren't a blond in another life?" Not giving the other woman a moment to answer, she advanced on her and got in her face. "She's going to propose!"

The redhead's mouth dropped open as Cristina moved back, only now aware of how close she had gotten to the other. Satan's personal bubble was something she didn't like to find herself in, not if she could help it. When the resident figured out that Addie had forgotten how to speak, she rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

"Snap out of it woman," she ordered rudely. "And go fix this. Now."

She turned to leave, figuring she had done her job as Meredith's person but suddenly she turned back and pointed her finger at the redhead.

"Don't tell her I told you, she'll kill me."


	17. Settling Down

**A/N:** Honestly, I have no idea where this came from at all. But over time, I fell in love with it. Maybe because I hand wrote it, who knows. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Oh, if the time line seems a little off.. My bad. I wrote this mostly late at night.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Nine years ago, no one would have dared suggest that Meredith Grey settle down. Bright and shiny just wasn't her thing, dark and twisty with a side of tequila was. She had a nasty habit of bringing home inappropriate men and drinking until her liver wept. Her life consisted of the hospital and little else.<p>

When Derek Shepherd walked into her life, or more liked talked his way into her drunken pants, she thought she had met her one and done. She had thought she was done looking and that her life would somehow fall into place.

Boy, had she been wrong.

Not only had he been married but he had been married to the sweetest, kindest, loveable woman in the world.

Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery had waltzed into her life, shaking it apart at the seams.

Before her, Meredith had never been attracted to redheads, especially in women. Blondes and brunettes appealed to her, sometimes the occasional dark haired woman but never a redhead. Something about them had just turned her off.

Yet the moment her eyes had laid on Addie, she found herself wanting – no, needing to know more about the woman. She didn't care that she was the wife of the man that she was sleeping with, nor did she care that, by default, the woman probably hated her. She just had to put herself in the other's life.

It took a week to realize the feeling was mutual.

A whole month passed before either acted.

Two and a half months flew by before Addie's divorce was finalized.

It took another month to convince her to go public with the relationship.

Derek didn't talk to either of them for three months. By then, Mark had visited and decided that Seattle was the best thing to ever happen to Addie.

It took four months for Meredith to ask Addie to move in with her.

Two weeks after that George moved out and Izzie spent most her nights at his place.

The next five months were peaceful as the drowning rolled around. With the bomb scare under her belt and her mother dying, Meredith realized she didn't want to live without Addison .

It took her another four months, many talks with Cristina, a lot of planning with Izzie and one very expensive trip to the jewelry store with Mark for her to finally propose.

Addie took about two seconds to say yes.

They filled the appropriate papers out and sent them off immediately, receiving approval in two weeks.

Somehow they managed to schedule the ceremony around all their friend's activities a month later. Mark gave Addie away and Alex did the same for Mer while Richard pronounced them wife and wife.

Izzie finally moved all of her stuff out three weeks after the ceremony, prompting Addison to suggest they remodel and add on to the house.

Two months, two and a half weeks, one bossy Addison and one extremely frazzled Meredith left them with a completely remodeled master bedroom and bathroom, a larger kitchen and laundry room, an extra bathroom downstairs plus two extra bedrooms upstairs.

Addison waited four months before mentioning the idea of kids.

It takes Meredith three weeks to agree.

A week later they're in LA talking to Addie's old friend, Naomi. They leave after two weeks with the promise of Mer carrying the redhead's child.

It's a month before Meredith is throwing up anywhere and everywhere, cursing how the smell of coffee makes her nauseous and the fact that she's craving pickles with peanut butter ice cream.

By seven months she gives up hiding behind too big scrubs and everyone finds out. Izzie's throwing a baby shower two days later and they're announcing it's a girl.

Carsen Noelle Montgomery-Grey arrives to weeks late with a head full of redhead and the prettiest blue eyes ever.

The have a routine down within two weeks.

Meredith returns to work a month later and hates every minute of it.

Lexie moves in when her apartment gets flooded out two weeks later.

Two weeks after that Carsen has her first spell of Colic, making the house a landmine.

Carsen's six months when they have their biggest fight yet. Meredith walks out three minutes after Addie says they should take a break. It takes her thirty seconds to walk back in to the house and have the redhead up against the wall.

It takes them three hours, two missteps on the stairs and one ripped shirt to apologize.

When Carsen turns one, Meredith tells Addie she wants another baby.

It takes them four months to get some time off, finally making their way to LA.

They stay there for three weeks and absolutely love the beach, each swearing they wouldn't go back to Seattle if they didn't have to. (It doesn't help that Naomi dangles a job in front of Addie.)

It is ten weeks later and Meredith gets the shock of her life. Twins.

She's six months and showing. Izzie's throwing a baby shower immediately and they're announcing it's a boy and girl.

The twins are a month early and Marcus Alexander barely hangs on while Amelia Grace pulls through fine.

Amelia's ready to go home within two weeks but they keep her there with Marcus for another two.

They're two months old and crying so much that Meredith swears they're the last.

Aunt Amelia stops by when they're five months, surprising the two moms with new of her new job – at Seattle Grace.

It's a whirlwind of boxes are Amelia moves in, soon naming the smaller one "Bug" to avoid confusion.

Carsen's two and talking up a storm, wanting to do everything with Auntie Amelia.

The twins are eleven months when the hospital gets shot up and Derek dies, along with several others.

Between opening up their house to Alex, who had been shot, and helping Amelia deal with Derek's death they almost forget the twin's birthday.

Lexie and Izzie save the day by putting everything together and forcing George to help.

It's quiet as the year passes and everyone adjusts to all that has happened. Once again the couple debates on moving out to LA.

With Carsen already three and the twins turning two, Lexie decides it's time to move out.

It's three months later that Meredith and Addison are constantly yelling at each other over any and everything.

When their fighting starts to mess with their jobs, the Chief and their friends plan a vacation for them.

They're sent off to Florida for a week while Amelia, Lexie and Izzie take turns watching the kids (Cristina had flat out refused).

The first three days are spent ignoring each other. On the fourth day Meredith finds herself pressed up against the wall of the hotel bar where she had just been plainly flirting with a guy.

They barely make it back to their room before clothes are ripped off and skin meets.

The next morning they both wake up unbelievably sore with an apology on their lips.

Before they know it they are back in Seattle and the kids are making them promise that they'll never fight again.

All the sudden Carsen is four and starting school next year and the twins are turning three.

The first time Marcus refuses to cuddle with Meredith has her in tears and begging Addie for just one more.

It takes a month for her to give in.

It takes three for the kids to get on board.

Richard finally manages to clear their schedules two months later and they're off to LA again.

They decide that Addie should do this one but the news they receive breaks their hearts.

The kids go with Uncle Coop and Aunt Violet while Meredith comforts Addie, telling her they don't need another baby – that they're fine with just three.

After several hours of talking and one sleepless night, Meredith visits Naomi once again.

Back in Seattle the following day, Carsen falls down the lobby stairs and breaks her left arm.

Meredith's two months pregnant by the time her arm heals.

She's turning five and heading to kindergarten, something that Addison doesn't agree with at all.

It's only a week into school when she gets sent home early for punching a kid who was picking on her moms.

Amelia moves out shortly after the twins turn four, leaving a bed ridden seven month pregnant Meredith alone all day.

Kylie Isobel is four days late and take the longest out of the Grey-Montgomery children; forcing Meredith to swear never again as she almost breaks Addie's hand.

Nine years ago, when all this started, no one would have dared suggested that Meredith Grey settle down. But now as she wraps her arms around Carsen, Marcus and Amelia as they watch Addie quietly sing to Kylie, she can't think of anywhere else she rather be.


	18. Empty Hotel Bed

**A/N:** I just took the idea from 'Settling Down' and flipped it around for Addie. These two are my favorite, ever. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I own nothing, sadly.

* * *

><p>The moment she had fell into the empty hotel bed miles away from Seattle, Addison had decided that conferences were on her never-to-do-again list.<p>

Not that she didn't love traveling and seeing the different hospitals, because she did.. But she missed home. Home. Something she never in a million years thought she'd be calling Seattle. Five years ago she had went out there to wake Derek up, to shake him into reality, make him realize he still loved her and that they were Derek and Addison.

But that had all flew out the window when she saw the woman standing next to him. It wasn't a surprise to see her, no.. She knew all about the affair with the intern. Richard had mentioned it and Adele, bless her heart, had filled in the rest. What did take her by surprise was the overwhelming need to wrap her up in her arms and take away that hurt and confused expression on her face.

Okay, so maybe 'you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband' hadn't been the best way to ease into the conversation.. Sue her. She was human. She had just watched her husband do the things that he used to do with her when they left work, to another woman! Rationality was nowhere near.

When the intern had all but ran out of the hospital lobby, she found herself chasing after her with Derek screaming behind them. Nothing could have ever prepared her for this as she caught the woman's elbow in the pouring rain. They were both drenched before the words could even escape her mouth. _"I'm sorry that he hurt you." _And it's the truth.

It's four months later and the divorce papers are signed when Meredith tricks Addison into coming over for a party. They wake up in the morning tangled together. Cristina's giving them weird looks and Izzie starts giggling anytime they walk into a room together. Neither can remember what happened, though Addison knows for a fact she ended up dancing on top of the table.

Derek saw all of this coming from the beginning so when they announce their relationship three months later, he asks them to keep the PDA to a minimum and congratulates them by asking Addie if he can tell Mark.

A year passes quietly with nothing too drastic happening (they're pushing the bomb scare and the drowning incident into a box in the back of their minds).

Suddenly it's long days at work and their nights are quiet as Meredith pulls away and Addison tells her she won't go down this road again. She takes it all back when the words _"I want a baby" _blurts out of Meredith's mouth like word vomit. Nobody believes it when they announce they're flying out to LA, nor can anyone process the fact that when they come back the new resident is pregnant.

It's months of Meredith's body revolting against her and making her hate all the things she loved before. More often then not, Addison wakes up to find Cristina on their couch looking a little rough for wear. In no time, her girlfriend is screaming and cussing her for everything she's worth as she works through thirteen hours of labor. None of it matters though when they lay their eyes on Karson Adrienne Montgomery-Grey.

Time flies as they set a rhythm and Karson's two years old when they find their selves falling apart again. Neither is sure what the problem is until one night Addison insists they drop Karson off with Izzie and they go to a hotel. It's two days and one awkward phone call to the Chief later that they're tangled together with all kinds of interesting bruises and scratches all over them.

They're back to being Meredith and Addison in no time and everything's running smoothly again. That is until Chief tells Addie she's got to take a trip and neither of them are sure of what they're going to do. Because in the five years that they've been together, they haven't slept alone. But Meredith promises to call and Addie smothers Karson in kisses before boarding her flight.

It's only a couple hours later that Addie finds herself in the empty hotel bed, hating conferences and wishing that she was in Seattle. Something that has her laughing like a mad person as her phone rings and she answers it. Karson's sweet little voice is on the other end, laughing with her as she no doubt shakes her head and scrunches her nose just like Meredith. _"Mommy, what's so funny? I have to go to bed, I don't have time for this!"_ The words, so simple and yet so sassy, has her laughing again as she shakes her own head and apologizes to her baby girl before wishing her sweet dreams.

Meredith's on the phone with in moments, questioning Addie's sanity and wondering if all the sun in Florida is getting to her. The redhead can't help but smile as she snuggles down into bed, sighing as she whispers into the phone. _"I miss home."_


	19. Together

**A/N:** Really, really short.. I know. It hit me at like 3 in the morning and I was already in bed.. so, be happy you got it at all!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>She's the adulterous wife and she's the dirty whore. That's what has them laughing as they fall into bed together. The laughter quickly turns into sharp gasps and loud moans, their names dancing from each other's lips. The blond can't help herself as she bites down on the redhead's shoulder, knowingly leaving a bruise for her husband to see. It's only fair when the other latches onto her neck, leaving a mark that will have her friends curious for days. There's more laughter as they lay tangled together, eyes glazed over and bodies humming. There's a phone ringing and neither of them think twice before answering it, all giggles. It's the husband, causing them to only get louder and drop the phone as long fingers find a sensitive spot. There will be hell to pay tomorrow but neither of them cares as the sheet gets pulled over their heads and they grin at each other like they're the only two in the world.<p> 


	20. Real Enough

**A/N:** Izzie gave me the prompt, and this is what happened. I hope you all enjoy.

I do not own Grey's or anything else in this story, really...

* * *

><p>"Do you know why I left Seattle?"<p>

The blond jerked out of her thoughts, moving her eyes from the couple dancing on the floor to rest on the redhead standing next to her. Taking a sip of her drink, she shook her head slightly.

"Everyone said it was because of Derek and me, but.." She paused, deciding on how to phrase what she wanted to say. "I didn't believe that you'd let someone run you off like that - especially us. You're stronger than that."

Addison chuckled, eyeing the drink in the resident's hand as she rocked back on her feet. The blond simply down the rest of the liquid, holding it up to let Joe know she wanted another. The redhead held her hand up, smiling at him when he walked away before sitting down on the stool beside Meredith.

"I'm going to need you sober for this," she answered the unasked question. "After, you can drink all you want."

"Sober for what?" Meredith's nose scrunched up as she focused her attention on the woman beside her.

It seemed that the redhead was quietly talking to herself, flexing her hands as she rocked a bit on the stool. She looked.. nervous. Or as close to nervous Addison Forbes Montgomery could get.

"Addison.." The resident leaned over reaching out to touch her when she finally turned, forcing her to jerk her hand back. "Just tell me."

"I left because of you," she said in a rush.

"Me?" Meredith leaned back, confusion all over her face as she studied the woman.

"Cause you were with Derek and I thought he'd made you happy so I made him promise not to hurt you anymore and i-it was weird. Fate really has a cruel sense of humor sometimes." She was rambling. Of course she was. "Or, all the time really. I mean, first I sleep with my husband's best friend and then I go and fall for the intern that he's sleeping with and I just can't stop myself - can I? Even when I move all the way to LA, you're all I can think about. I can't even date because I compare them to you. And I've never even liked a girl before. The closest I came to was with my friend Savvy and well, she's married to a guy so obviously that never went anywher-"

Meredith doesn't quite know why she reached over and covered her mouth (because really - she was learning valuable information) but she figured there was time for everything later.

"You could've told me."

"I just did," Addie mumbled from behind her hand, reminding her to drop it.

"I meant before now." Meredith frowned as she raised her finger at Joe, motioning for the shot glasses. She needed tequila. "You were wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"I wasn't happy with him," she said simply as she took the shot from Joe before quickly downing it. "Another, Joe."

He gave her a look, one she ignored as she turned her attention back to the redhead. This conversation was definitely one for the books.

"You looke-"

"Looks are deceiving, sweetie," Meredith mumbled as she choked back her second shot.

"Did you just call me sweetie?" Addison's eyebrow was raised, her lips pursed as she studied the woman beside her. Why was this not more awkward?

One look at the redhead had her leaning across the space between them, kissing her gently before pulling back.

Suddenly there was a loud '_whoop_!' kind of sound from the dance floor, followed by a slap and a muted '_ow, woman_!'. Both women turned to find that they were the audience of most of the bar, though the commotion came from none other than Mark Sloan and Callie Torres.

"About damn time," Callie told them as the two made their way over.

"What are you talking about? That wasn't a real kiss," Mark shook his head as he eyed the two women. "Come on, Grey. Show us a real kiss; make her toes curl."

"Mark," Addison and Callie warned at the same time.

"Second thought, Grey - don't give her a reason to stay. That was scary." Mark slumped onto his stool, looking between Callie and Addie to make sure they didn't hit him or something.

"I think the whole bar is waiting for a real damn kiss," Meredith muttered to herself as she looked around. When had so many people gotten there?

"Holy shit," Addison mumbled.

"Well.. What's it gonna be?" This is from Joe, who looked way too happy for someone who has been serving alcohol to drunks all night.

She's not sure what makes her do it (whether it's the nurse in the corner with her cell phone out, or the ability to blame it all on the alcohol) but she's standing up and turning Addison towards her before she can even think twice. She waits only a second and when the other woman nods, she's smiling and leaning in as her arms wrap around her neck and their lips meet.

They lose track of time and forget what it means to breathe as they make themselves familiar with each other. There's a slip of tongue and sharp intake to their left, letting them know Mark's probably about to drag Callie off somewhere. Hands are tangling in hair as seconds pass. It's only when the bar erupts in cheers do they break apart, both smiling like they've won the lottery.

It takes her a moment, or two, before Meredith pulls herself together to turn to Mark. "That real enough for you?"


	21. Why Not?

_I don't own anything._

* * *

><p>"I didn't sleep with him."<p>

"I beg to differ."

"Well, obviously I did sleep with him before but - I mean, after. When I found out about you. I didn't. And I didn't at prom, either."

"I watched you two disappear into that exam room, Meredith, I'm not stupid."

The blond bit her lip then, staring at the woman behind the desk for a moment. She had no idea that Addison had followed them at prom.

"I-I didn't know. I mean," she cleared her throat. "Yes, we went into the exam room but I didn't.. I wouldn't. I couldn't."

Addison scoffed, giving her a look that clearly stated that she didn't believe her. Which, granted, she had no reason to. Nothing about this was normal, nothing about this was believable; except for the undeniable fact that Derek Shepherd was a complete ass.

"I was trying to get away from him because he was suffocating me with the McDreamy face and I just needed a minute to myself. I didn't want him to follow me; I didn't want him to corner me in the exam room. I told him to leave me alone, to stop looking at me like that when he had a wife. It wasn't right, wasn't fair to you." She's rambling now, and she couldn't stop.

"Wasn't fair to Finn - Finn's nice and Finn has plans and he doesn't have a secret wife that I don't know about. He saves animals for a living! He wouldn't hurt me. Not like Derek did."

"Meredith-" Addison tries, but fails, to interrupt her.

"But he's still looking at me with those big McDreamy eyes and telling me how he can't stop looking, how he wishes he could because he has a wife who doesn't drive him crazy because the vet's touching her and then he's doing it again - the looking. And it's suffocating me all over again and I just need out."

She's pacing now, her eyes watching the floor as her hands fidget. "And then he was kissing me. I-I pushed him off because I couldn't. I couldn't do that. Not to Finn, not to myself.. Not to you."

She looks up at the last part, finding herself standing in front of the older woman.

"You didn't have sex with him?" A shake of the head from Meredith has the redhead frowning. "Why not?"

"Were you not listening?" The intern frowns herself as she takes a small step in front of the attending. She's not sure what has her leaning down to kiss the woman on the lips, lingering there for a moment before pulling back and smiling slightly. "That's why not."

And before Addison can wrap her head around what just happened, Meredith's out the door and down the hallway.


	22. Thunderstorm Lullaby

**A/N:** This has been sitting on my computer for a while, so... here! Oh, right, I don't own a thing.

* * *

><p>Meredith groaned, rolling over and shoving her face into the pillow as she tried to will her mind to shut off and her body to relax. She was exhausted, having just finished a double shift, and now it seemed everything was working against her. The rain was pounding down on the roof, something she was used to, thunder and lightening mixed into it as well. That was the part that was bothering her.<p>

Even though she had long ago become accustomed to Seattle weather, thunderstorms still got the better of her most of the time.

When she was a child and her father was still around, he would tell her a story about some far away place where it was always sunny and it never rained. After he left, no longer able to deal with Ellis and her affair, she learned to wait the storms out - usually in the back of her closet with a flashlight in hand. Her mother was out of the question, never would Ellis Grey be found coddling her child.

A rather loud rumble interrupted her thinking causing her to flinch and curl up to the warm body beside her, wishing and hoping for the storm outside to quiet down. She knew that was unlikely to happen, though. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she pushed herself up on her elbow and nudged the shoulder closest to her.

"Addie," she whispered. A jolt of lightening. A jump. Her heart hammered in her chest as she nudged the woman again. "Addie, wake up."

The redhead woman beside her groaned as she rolled over, coming face to face with Meredith as she blinked slowly. A moment later she mumbled sleepily, "What is it?"

"I can't sleep." Her reply is soft, weak. She hates that storms still scare her as a grown woman. She hates that she has to wake up her girlfriend in order to feel safe. She hates the feeling of helplessness that was currently making its way through her every nerve.

Something in her voice, or maybe it's the way she flinched when another round of thunder and lightening went off, has Addison in protective mode in five seconds flat.

"Come here," she murmured to the blond, propping herself up on the pillow slightly and opening her arms.

She doesn't have to tell her twice; Meredith immediately moved herself over into her girlfriend's waiting arms, curling into herself as lightning illuminates the room briefly.

"They used to fight a lot," she whispered almost too low to hear. "When it would storm they'd fight, thinking I couldn't hear it. Thatcher always came in afterward, when he'd hear me crying, and he'd tell me a story. He tried singing once, but he has a horrible singing voice."

Addison's hand continued to run through the blonde's hair, simply listening as Meredith let her inside her mind for a moment.

"After he left, there was no one to help me pass the time during a storm."

Her head is resting on Addie's chest, eyes closed as she takes in the steady beat of her heart and her even breaths. Another rumble of thunder had her jumping slightly, her small hands clinging to her girlfriend's nightshirt when she hears the soft hum.

The hum turned into soft words, a lullaby, coming from the woman wrapped around her. A smile covered her lips as she felt her eyelids grow heavy with sleep, not moving an inch when the thunder rumbled loudly in the distance and lightning lit the room.


End file.
